Coming Home
by xOXLadyNightXOx
Summary: Kat and Will come back to visit the other Rangers in America


Coming Home

"I'm so excited," Kat squealed bouncing in her seat. She and Will were taking a vacation to America and Kat couldn't wait to see all her friends again. Her flight still another hour and half to go but she couldn't contain herself any longer.

"Easy there Kitten," Will patted her leg. "We're almost there."

"I just can't wait for you to meet the others," Kat gushed. "I know they'll love you. Tommy and Kim went back singing your praises. They've been begging me for ages to come and bring you."

"I do hope we'll get some alone time during all this," Will winked.

"Absolutely," Kat grinned. Will's hand slipped deeper between her thighs causing Kat to look around. "Not here! Anyone could catch us!"

"Sorry," Will took his hand but his look was anything but apologetic. Their flight landed and they were greeted at the airport by the other rangers standing near the doors with big, colourful 'Welcome Home' sign. Tommy, Kim, Rocky, Adam, and Tanya waved to them.

"Kitty Kat!" Tanya squealed running forward to hug her friend with a vice-like grip. She pulled away to look over Will, "And this incredibly handsome man must be the famous Will."

"I don't know about famous," Will laughed. "But I can confirm the rest of that statement."

"Well you're famous with us," Tanya informed him.

"Alright, alright stop hogging them, we want to say hi too," Rocky and Adam stepped up to meet the couple with hugs and handshakes.

"I think this calls for some drinks at Ernie's," Kim proposed to general assent. They all loaded into Tommy's truck and made their way to the Juice Bar. The boys immediately fell in together, discussing different fight styles they were interested in and making plans for a training session the next day. The girls caught up and they all had lunch where the conversation turned to the secret.

"So Kat told you about our club," Tanya sipped her drink.

"Yeah a little after Tommy and Kim left she let me in on the secret," Will nodded. "I can't imagine how you guys managed to keep it to yourself."

"It wasn't easy," Tommy said. "But we had to."

"And you're okay with it?" Rocky asked over his sandwich.

"I'm fine, shocked when I found but I wasn't upset or anything," Will replied. "I promised Kat that I wouldn't tell anyone and honestly, I don't want to. You guys did so much to help this world, you don't deserve to be hounded by people."

"Thanks for understanding," Adam bobbed his head. "Welcome to the club," he extended his hand and Will shook it. They hung out for a couple more hours but Will and Kat started to feel tired and headed back to their hotel.

They collapsed into bed and Kat's eyes closed for a moment but opened again when she felt a hand on her stomach. "I thought you were exhausted?"

"I've got a little energy left," Will came closer and started dotting kisses down her neck. Kat inhaled sharply as his lips found the sensitive cords on her throat, nibbling on them. She arched into him and began pushing up his shirt. He pulled away to take it off, removing Kat's at the same time. They kicked off their pants and grinded on each other hotly. Kat reached inside Will's boxers and found him hard and heavy already; a few strokes and he was taking her hand away and getting rid of their underwear altogether. Naked, Will licked the tops of her breasts, curling his tongue around her nipples before sucking on them with just the right amount of pressure to tease Kat's nerves. Kat gasped and squirmed around, pushing her chest out. Will left her breasts and ghosted downwards to her cunt, taking in her musky scent and glistening folds. He gently ran his tongue along the outer perimeter causing her to groan.

"Will please," she whimpered.

"I've got you baby," Will put his mouth to her core and began pleasuring her. Kat gasped and blindly put a hand on his head, holding him there while he brought her closer and closer to climax. The swirling path of his tongue explored every corner of her cunt and Kat couldn't hold on if she wanted to. She came hard, her whole body jerking and writhing. Will continued to eat until she was too sensitive for anymore and had to push him away. Will stared down at her with dark desire in his eyes, "God you're gorgeous," he said hoarsely. He positioned himself over her and pushed in slowly. Both of them hissed, drawing out the pleasure with slow, deliberate movements. Their hands grasped at the pillows and bed sheets as they kissed and nipped each other. Will thrust deeply into Kat; savouring each moan that fell from her lips. "Let go for me sweetheart," he increased the speed and force a bit.

"Oh yes," Kat flung her head as the burn built and she could feel herself getting closer to the edge until she was coming again. Her vision swam and it felt like her insides were spilling over. Seeing and feeling Kat's orgasm triggered Will's own release. They lay next to each other, sated and peaceful, Kat sighed, "This is perfect. I have you, my friends, and no secrets."

Will kissed the top of her head sweetly, "As long as you're happy. I love you."

"I am," Kat smiled at him. "I love you too."

**A/N: Hello everyone, so I'm moving base to Archive of Our Own because I really want to push myself in terms of writing smut and sex but I wouldn't want to lose this account and all the work I put into it. You'll still see me on here once in a while but AO3 is where you'll find me more often. I know I haven't been the most constant uploader but I want to thank each and every one of you readers for your support and I hope you'll look me up sometime on the other site. Until next time. **


End file.
